


Kiss the rain

by beresklet



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легкий звук, как капля дождя, повис на фоне шума ливня. Шион присел на табурет и еще раз тихонько погладил клавиши, прислушиваясь к чистому, искреннему звучанию… Коснулся еще раз, еще и еще, нащупывая уверенными пальцами мелодию, которую он, сам себе не признаваясь, сочинял только для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the rain

В сотый раз.

…Еще мягкие, сладковато-мерзко пахнущие смертью и гнилью трупы, по которым он карабкается наверх, и фигура Недзуми где-то там, впереди. Головокружение и тошнота, подступающая комками к горлу, страх, сжимающий нутро стальными щипцами…

В сотый раз.

…Алые брызги крови на белоснежном полу, на рубашке, на руках, на брюках и косухе черноволосого, такие непривычные слезы, стекающие по его лицу, исказившие его почти до неузнаваемости… 

В сотый раз.

…Спина в черной коже, метнувшаяся между ним самим и дулом пистолета… Треск и грохот, взрывы и пыль, сыплющаяся с потолка. Приглушенный блеск скальпеля, легко проходящего сквозь кожу, и снова кровь, кровь, кровь…

В сотый раз.

…Нежное розово-фиолетовое небо и легкие золотистые облака над зубастыми руинами Стены. Ветер, треплющий белые и черные волосы, ветер – свежий и порывистый, пахнущий как-то неуловимо по-новому. Полуулыбка на тонких губах: «С тобой все будет хорошо». Легкое прикосновение этих губ к своим…

... Шион рывком сел на постели, тяжело дыша и невидяще вглядываясь в полумрак комнаты. В окно бились тяжелые капли и скреблась одинокая ветка – дождь разошелся не на шутку.

Опять, опять этот сон! Сколько же ему еще терпеть эту ночную пытку?!

Парень провел рукой по лицу, откидывая со лба влажные от пота пряди.   
Два года прошло с тех пор, как он расстался на краю обрыва с Недзуми, а этот сон-воспоминание преследует его до сих пор.

Он всегда такой четкий и реальный, что Шион просыпается, как и сейчас, дрожа от едва сдерживаемых слез. Всегда одно и то же место, одни и те же слова, одно и то же действие… и каждый раз – фигура уходящего в даль желтой степи юноши.

Каждый раз он отпускает его. Вот просто так – отпускает.

Беловолосый со вздохом поднялся, и, шлепая босыми ступнями по половицам, добрался до окна. Прислонился лбом к стеклу, смотря туда, в серую пелену воды.

Он скучал по Недзуми. Безумно скучал все эти чертовы два года, но не пытался искать, уговаривая себя, что не нужен ему в его новой жизни. Ведь если бы был нужен, разве бы Крыс оставил его тогда одного?..

Закрыть глаза, вслушиваясь в успокаивающе ровную музыку дождя. А с другой стороны, Шион, почему ты позволил ему уйти? Ты считаешь, что любишь его, но почему – отпустил?..

Он искал ответы на эти вопросы уже много месяцев, но вместо ответов находил лишь музыку.

Он перенял от своего бывшего сожителя любовь к чтению и интерес к искусству, и мало помалу начал вникать в этот огромный и прекрасный мир… а потом в доме неожиданно появилось старенькое пианино, выкупленное буквально ни за что у бригады уборщиков – только потому, что у _него_ было такое - и Шион открыл в себе талант к музыке. И желание ее сочинять…  
Оно накатывало на него вот в такие моменты, когда душа и сердце метались по грудной клетке вместе, сталкиваясь и выбивая друг из друга искры, когда мысли об оставленном… друге становились совсем уже нестерпимыми.

Легкий звук, как капля дождя, повис на фоне шума ливня. Шион присел на табурет и еще раз тихонько погладил клавиши, прислушиваясь к чистому, искреннему звучанию… Коснулся еще раз, еще и еще, нащупывая уверенными пальцами мелодию, которую он, сам себе не признаваясь, сочинял только для него. 

«Если бы он хотел, он бы сам меня нашел. Я не нужен ему».

Плавные звуки словно тепло грустили вместе с ним, дрожа каплями слез.  
«Шион, прекрати ныть. Ты ведь уезжаешь через пять дней, и, может быть, сюда даже не вернешься. И потом, ты за два года так и не удосужился его проведать! Ничего не случится, если еще столько же потерпишь…»

Гамлет, разбуженный неожиданным ночным концертом, взобрался по штанине и уселся на пюпитре, поблескивая в темноте красноватыми глазами.  
Легато - как мягкая улыбка, бас – как нежные тени на лице любимого человека… 

Шион приостановился, приподняв пальцы над клавишами. В этом месте его маленького произведения должен был быть конец, небольшая музыкальная фраза, как бы ставящая точку в повествовании.

«Я должен его увидеть».

Поставленный наобум аккорд получился неожиданно светлым. Парень, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, мягко сыграл его вновь, еще не веря в то, что пришло ему в голову… и вдруг неожиданно для себя повторил мелодию в этой, светло-радостной тональности, в заключение добавив бархатное созвучие.

Слезы, все-таки прорвав его сопротивление, побежали по щекам солеными каплями. Он уронил голову на руки – пианино издало огромный, странный, незавершенный аккорд – и судорожно всхлипнул, не в силах сдержаться.  
Вот она, Недзуми, она – только для тебя.

***

Шион знал, где искать друга. В этом ему, несомненно, помогли его крысы, но и сам он чувствовал его. Как – он не знал. Но думал, что актер слишком консервативен и слишком любит независимость, чтобы менять место жительства…

Добравшись до окраины городской зоны, парень отправился дальше пешком. Здесь все неузнаваемо изменилось: вместо захолустного городишки с обшарпанными домами-лачугами, грязными кривыми улочками и нестерпимой вонью его взгляду предстал коттеджный поселок, будто бы сошедший с картинки из старой книжки. 

Вот здесь когда-то был рынок, здесь - гостиница Инукаси, где он так долго чистил и мыл ее собак… интересно, жива ли она? И если жива, то счастлива ли? Столько воды утекло с тех пор…

«И слез» - горько подумал мальчишка, неожиданно зло пиная подвернувшийся камушек.

Сердце заколотилось сильнее, но это, видимо, только из-за того, что каменистая тропинка поднимается на холм слишком круто. 

И зачем он сюда пришел? О чем они будут разговаривать? Ведь прошло столько времени…

Весенний ветерок игриво забирался под рубашку, играл седыми прядями волос, и Шион, подставляя лицо ему и теплому солнцу, невольно улыбнулся.

«Со мной все будет хорошо».

Подвальчик выглядел все таким же заброшенным: цивилизация, грибком расползающаяся от города, так и не коснулась его, оставив доживать свой каменный век в замшелых валунах и невысокой траве.

Они столкнулись нос к носу у самой двери: Незуми выходил из нее, а Шион только занес руку, чтобы постучать… да так и замер, впившись глазами в лицо стоящего перед собой парня.

Изменился. То же лицо, те же глаза цвета грозовой тучи, но… шире в плечах, выше, хотя все так же изящен… волосы длиннее стали, а подстрижены все так же неровно… 

\- Н-н-незуми? – как-то вмиг севшим голосом выдавил из себя беловолосый, отступая на шаг под пронзительным взглядом. Все заранее заготовленные фразы как по волшебству испарились из головы, - Я… это… тебя нашел, вот… и попрощаться зашел. Я уезжаю завтра… - и тут же покраснел до корней волос от неожиданной неловкости. Ну надо же было такое ляпнуть!..

\- Шион, - эхом откликнулся Незуми, жадно изучая его, и мальчишка, поглощенный своим смущением, не заметил, как в серых омутах, вспыхнув было, медленно погасло что-то неуловимо-важное…

***

Чай пили в неловком молчании.

Блондин, покусывая край жестяной кружки, решительно не представлял, о чем можно говорить с Крысом. 

Все вопросы словно растворились в толпе сумбурных мыслей, испуганным табуном носящихся в его голове. Любой вопрос казался ему грубым, глупым, наивным… неуместным, какой стороной не поверни!

Почему же так просто было раньше?!

Раньше… раньше было больше общего. Общая опасность, общие переживания, общая цель. Общая комната, общий стол, общие книги… А теперь – слишком много времени убежало. Почти стерлись из памяти то ни с чем не сравнимое чувство… нет, не доверия, не взаимопонимания даже, а чего-то такого более тонкого, интимного, можно сказать, почти незаметного… Это как душевная связь, только в самом деликатном смысле этого слова. Это как один воздух на двоих…

И сейчас, наблюдая за Незуми, Шион убеждался все больше – он совсем не нужен брюнету.

Незуми сидел, поставив локти на разведенные колени, и, держа в руках кружку, смотрел только в нее, будто пытаясь высмотреть в чаинках что-то очень важное. 

И тоже молчал.

И как он мог прожить с ним столько времени, искренне радостно встречая его каждый вечер с работы? Как мог… как мог любить этого холодного, бесчувственного человека?!

Скомканная встреча, молчание и отстраненное поведение актера… Не такого, ох, совсем не такого приема после долгой разлуки ожидал Шион, где-то в глубине души надеявшийся, что Незуми будет рад его видеть…

Чая оставалось совсем немного – горькая, вяжущая жидкость на самом дне кружки. Что ж, вот и все, пора отправляться домой.

Блондин поднялся.

\- Ну, спасибо тебе, что принял, и за чай тоже спасибо, - он сделал несколько шагов к двери, а потом обернулся, - Был очень рад тебя видеть.

\- Шион! – Незуми вскочил, роняя кружку. Мальчишка замер у двери, схватившись рукой за косяк. Ну же, Незуми. Ну же, скажи мне, что тоже скучал, что ждал, хотя бы думал о нашей встрече! Оживи мою душу, потому что я не чувствую себя живым… знаешь, это самое тяжелое испытание на свете – безмолвная, безответная любовь.

\- Как там Каран? Как поживает? Как… как ты сам, Шион? – на последних словах голос брюнета словно сорвался, и звук собственного имени заставил мальчишку вздрогнуть.

Не то. Все не то…

Что он может ответить ему? Что может сказать после стольких бессонных ночей, часов, проведенных в мечтах и мыслях о…

\- Всё в порядке, - как можно спокойней проговорил он, с трудом глотая комок в горле, - У нас всё здорово. Ну, бывай.

\- Лицемер.

Слово, сказанное почти шепотом, пронзило Шиона, словно раскаленное копье.

\- Лицемер?! – он в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Незуми, почти касаясь его, сжимая в ярости кулаки, - Лицемер?! Не больше, чем ты! Зачем было так со мной обращаться… зачем давать чувствовать… зачем давать надежду?! – он почти кричал, вглядываясь в любимое лицо, - Зачем, если на самом деле я для тебя – пустое место?!

\- А тебе так важно мое внимание? – скривил губы актер, но Шион, рассерженный и обиженный до глубины души, не заметил, сколько горечи таилось в этой усмешке.

\- Да в принципе, нет. Раньше… а, что там, - он махнул рукой, делая шаг обратно к двери, не отводя взгляда от брюнета, - нет, не важно.

\- Лицемер.

\- Ты повторяешься.

\- А твоя ложь настолько явная, что…

\- Какое тебе дело до моей лжи? Какое тебе вообще до меня дело? Если я – лицемер, то ты – эгоист. Для тебя не существует ничего, кроме твоих собственных интересов! Я тебе не нужен, - Шион прикусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться, - я не нужен тебе, Незуми.

Актер молчал, и мальчишка вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается здесь, в четырех стенах.

Еще шаг к двери. Все еще спиной вперед, почему-то очень важно не отпускать сейчас жидкую сталь красивых глаз. Это не бегство, нет. Это просто…

\- А что… а что было раньше? – голос Незуми спокоен, но Шион видит, наконец-то видит, что тот взволнован не меньше его самого. Яркий луч солнца прорвался в маленькое оконце под потолком и упал на отливающие синим волосы, рассыпаясь на сотни искр и бликов; что-то в груди блондина отчаянно забилось, стремясь к высокому парню, стоящему в другом конце комнаты… И вдруг плеснуло через край, вырвалось, быстро расправляя крылья в отчаянном, стремительном порыве…

Крышка пианино громко стукнула, открываясь; скрипнул трехногий табурет, и маленькое помещение замерло в тишине, словно ожидая… А потом Шион заиграл.

Под его пальцами рождалось все то, о чем он мечтал, все то, что он чувствовал долгими ночами, когда писал это для НЕГО, все, что носил в себе эти долгие годы, что так хотел, но так и не смог сказать…

«Я люблю тебя, – звенело в каждом пассаже, - Люблю с того самого дня, когда впервые тебя увидел – мокрого, продрогшего, раненного, испуганного. Я счастлив, – слышалось в каждом аккорде, - что мне выпало провести с тобой столько времени, узнать тебя чуть лучше. Но пойми, - просил верхний голос, заливающийся соловьем в нежной третьей октаве, - такой долгой разлуки я больше не вынесу. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты мои чувства, но я хотел бы быть с тобой всегда… Я люблю тебя.

Люблю.

Люблю…».

По щекам юного композитора текли слезы, но он не замечал их, мокрыми пальцами извлекая из инструмента слова своей любви.

Он задыхался – так больно каждый звук проходил через душу и сердце, терзая, разрывая, прокалывая до крови, до живой трепещущей плоти…  
Хватая ртом воздух, он дрожащими пальцами взял последнее мягкое созвучие, надолго замер, опустив голову и уронив безвольные кисти на клавиатуру, словно вслушиваясь в необычные обертона… Ничего не осталось ни в голове, ни в душе; все силы и эмоции он вложил сейчас в свою пьесу.

Последний аккорд не успел затихнуть в глубине комнаты, как неожиданно раздался грохот… А дальше все произошло слишком быстро, оставшись в памяти беловолосого мальчишки отрывистыми, яркими, как сон, образами…  
Перекошенное лицо Незуми с бешеными, глубокими, безумными глазами, совсем близко от его собственного. Объятие, такое крепкое, что кажется – из него ни за что не вырваться… Горячие, мокрые, соленые губы, беспорядочно прижимающиеся к его губам, щекам, глазам. Шепот, сбивчивый, быстрый, неразборчивый… но это же шепчет Незуми, шепчет, скользя губами по коже, и поэтому неважно, что он пытается сказать. Его руки на талии, твердость кровати под спиной и твердость и жар тела, прижавшегося сверху. 

Собственная неосознанно-счастливая улыбка, собственные пальцы, беспорядочно-торопливо ласкающие кожу. Укол боли, почти незаметный в лавине счастья и удовольствия. Рваные движения, снова нехватка воздуха и ЕГО присутствия… но нет – он здесь, здесь, здесь! Вспышка, яркая, как сотни солнц; волна невероятной эйфории…

***

В комнате, укрытой от чужих глаз толстым слоем земли и камней, царил… нет, не полумрак, а скорее полусвет – робкий, дрожащий, трепетный, с теплым оттенком оранжевого заката, разливающегося за окном.

Одна ладонь Незуми ласково ерошила волосы блондина, прижавшегося к нему всей спиной и даже ногами, а вторую его невозможный мальчишка обеими руками притиснул к своему животу, словно боясь, что актер исчезнет.

Тепло дыша в седой затылок, Незуми то зарывался носом в бесцветные пряди, то прихватывал их губами, жмурясь от удовольствия. Шион – настоящий, не воображаемый Шион – расслабленно лежит в его объятиях, успокаивая все еще бешено колотящееся сердце. И Незуми по-настоящему счастлив, наверное, впервые за прошедшие два года. 

\- Я тебя никуда не отпущу, - шепчет он через некоторое время в бледное плечо, прежде чем коснуться его губами.

Шион вздрагивает от мокрого прикосновения языка к коже:

\- Это я тебя не отпущу, - выходит хрипловато от нахлынувших неожиданно эмоций. Перед глазами – золотистое пламя рассвета, и желтая степь, и песчаного цвета кофта, - Не смей меня больше так бросать, слышишь?  
Беловолосый поворачивается в кольце рук, оказываясь лицом к лицу с актером, пытливо глядя на него. Тот смущенно прячет глаза за отросшее челкой:

\- Я думал, что… - он настойчиво пытается отвернуться, но мальчишка с неожиданной силой наваливается на него сверху, почти ложась грудью на грудь, обеими руками удерживает голову:

\- Мне не важно, что ты думал _тогда_. Главное, что ты думаешь _сейчас_.

Серые глаза неожиданно блестят смешинкой:

\- Ты точно хочешь это знать? – Шион серьезно кивает, все еще не убирая ладоней с горячих щек, - Ну… мне понравилась твоя пьеса. Это раз. И еще… - Быстрое движение, испуганный вскрик блондина – и вот длинные пепельные пряди уже щекочут мгновенно покрасневшие щеки, а колено безапелляционно вклинивается между тонких ног, - а еще я думаю, что никуда ты завтра не поедешь.

Шион растерянно хлопает ресницами – ровно две секунды до того, как его губы оказываются в плену других, тонких и ласковых.

\- Но…

\- Ш-ш-ш…

\- Но!..

\- Шион… помолчи.

\- Но, Незуми!.. А-а-ах…

2.02.2013


End file.
